A kitsune Ghost Hunt
by blackfire93
Summary: I am the daughter of a kitsune and a powerful elemental human priestess, their union is un-acceptable my existence hated so they do what they can and I awaken in spirit form to a very different world...and a very attractive guy named Lin Kujou.


**HELLO! This is a ONESHOT it popped into my head just two hours ago so if there is any misspellings or strange behavior from the characters I apologize. Also I know the time line is different I needed to change it for my story. Read and Review!**

 **Oh. I do NOT own any of the characters from Ghost Hunt OR the song that I used it belongs to the group Evanescence =) I DO however own my OC. =D**

"I wish something new would happen today." Mai sighed as she woke up to her alarm going off for school. That wish carried through the air and into my ears in the void plane of existence that I had been sleeping in. After waking me up a thin yellow ribbon lead me to the person who's bored wish had woke me up and led to me meeting the members of the SPR.

Hello my name is Amaya (meaning night rain) Katsumi (meaning mist) I don't have a last name or at least if I do I don't know it and my parents never told me it. Who were my parents? Great question I just know them as mom and dad and I only knew them for eighteen years of my life, although I did learn many valuable things from them in those eighteen years. I learned that my mother was a very powerful human elemental priestess and my dad was a full-blooded kitsune. Yeah you read that right my dad was a fox he had seven tails the last time I saw him. Now you're probably interested in when I was born, well I was born in the Feudal Era, then how did I awakening because of a wish in the 21st Century? Simple my parents were hunted because their paring was despised and hated by everyone humans, demons, and everything in-between. My parents taught me everything they could in the eighteen years that they hid me away however my existence was discovered and my parents decided the only thing they could do to protect me was to part my spirit and body and put a spell on both so my body and spirit were put in a immortal sleep however they were interrupted before they could put a set time for me to awaken so my spirit was left in a void plane of existence until a bored wish found its way to my ears.

"I wish something new would happen today." A young female voice sighed softly in my ear startling me, causing me to snap my eyes open and shot up into a sitting position. "Mother! Father!" I hollered trying to figure out where I was and what was going on. However only a faint echo of my voice answered me back and then my memories came back in a flood and I knew without a doubt that my parents were dead and where-ever I was I was alone. The scent of salt-water slammed into my sensitive nose surprising me with its intensitiy I looked around for the source before realizing that I was the source. I calmed myself before I stood up and began to look for a way out of the darkness I used some of my white fox-fire to light up the place around me. And discovered a thin green line wrapped around my right thumb I tugged it and watched as it began to thicken and shoot outward. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to follow I did just that and found myself in a world that was so different from what I had known that I thought I had gone insane. People were walking around in clothes I had never seen, girls were half naked and no-one seemed to care. I couldn't understand the language that they were speaking and almost immediately I could tell they couldn't see me. How could I tell? Easy I am six feet tall I have knee length crimson hair that has white streaks, purple eyes with crimson flecks and slit pupils, golden tan skin with the ears of a full-blooded yuki and claws on my finger-nails and toes, I was wearing a dark green kimono that had slits up to just above my knees so I could move freely and I didn't wear shoes. I would have stuck out like a sore thumb and more than likely drawn stares if they could see me, although another reason I knew they couldn't see me is because a little boy ran right through me. That freaked me out quite a bit however I was determined to learn about this new world and I started following people around within seven months I gained complete knowledge of everything I could get my nonexistent hands on and I knew English and all the many types of slang and what they met. I was quiet pleased with myself however the green line that was still wrapped around my right thumb seemed to be pulsing and pulling me somewhere else so reluctantly I left Los Angeles. I kept knowledge of the months as I moved through towns and forests, being a spirit made constantly moving easy although I did give into my fox nature and I stole things and drove a few people crazy, but only the people who deserved it! I was quite happy when I found out that I could take things and as long as a person wasn't touching them I could move them or keep them and I could make myself visible to a single person in a crowded room if I concentrated hard enough. I changed my clothes, gave myself ear-piercings and a tattoo although I could feel them I was positive that they wouldn't actually effect my real body since I was only in my spirit form I also decided to shrink my spirit form down to 5'5 so I could fit most of the clothes I stole. However two years after I awoke into this new world I arrived in Tokyo, Japan with fluent knowledge of English, French, German, Italian and Chinese as well as my birth tongue of Japanese and the newer version of Japanese that was far less formal.

While floating around Japan I heard a scream and with nothing better to do I followed it and was amazed to see several dark ghosts being purified by what looked like a mix-matched group of people. One of the ghost shrieked at me I couldn't tell if it wanted me to help it or if it wanted to kill me but I simply hid myself and watched from a safe vantage point. I had met other ghost before and learned that I could hide myself from them and I could kill them since I was in a spirit form as well however I was unsure if I could be purified or killed so I didn't interact with too many especially ones that were darkened by hate or fear unless they were tormenting kids then I killed them. One of the group caused me to draw closer then I normally would it was a girl and she seemed to be the youngest of the group, what pulled me toward her was the green line that was still wrapped around my right thumb it was wrapped around her right thumb as well. A flash of movement out of the corner of my eye had me up in the air and away from the large black-panther that had leapt at me as though trying to protect the girl. This caught the attention of one of the humans, a male in charcoal grey pants with a white buttoned long-sleeve with a charcoal grey vest who looked between the ages of 21-25, "Hmm he's pretty handsome." I confided to the growling panther as I evaded its claws I could see an orange line that led from the panther to the male which led me to the guess that it was a familiar of his. Back in the Feudal Era it was thought that only powerful humans could have familiars as they were spirits of yuki in their natural forms. The male's attention was turned back towards the young girl who had screamed I evaded another slash of the panther's claws and kicked it away so I could see what the girl was screaming about. A spirit darkened by hate was flying at her and from the looks of it all the other humans were too busy fighting their own spirits to help her so half out of curiosity half out of thanks to her for waking me up I flew downward and let my presence be seen by the humans and ghosts as I flexed my fingers sliding my claws out as the soon to be vanquished ghost grew closer. Two swipes of my claws later and the ghost was gone from the spirit plane of existence and the other ghosts were now storming towards me seeing me as a bigger threat then the humans. I bared my fangs in pleasure it had been several weeks since I had killed anything.

A minute later all ten of the ghost that had charged me were gone, and I pulled my claws back in a little sadly, my fangs shrank back to their more human size and I turned my attention to the humans that were now grouped around the young girl and staring at me in various degrees of suspicion, confusion and curiosity. I decided to have fun with it, no one had stuck around to chat after seeing me before. "Sup my peeps?" I said with a smirk. Oh the priceless looks on their faces. I laughed so hard I knew I would have cried if I had been in my body. After several minutes I was able to calm down and I floated down and sat Indian style in the air so I was face to face with them. One of the humans a young male with black hair and a now blank expression stepped forward, "What do you want spirit?" He asked his voice almost completely level and void of emotion. "I would like to talk to the young girl behind you." I said casually examining my nails before pulling out a container of sparkly black nail-polish and a container of sparkly red nail polish that I had stolen from a rich snob of a girl. "Why?!" The oldest looking female demanded stepping forward as well. I stopped mid-motion of un-screwing the red nail polish and looked up at her. "Listen hag, if I want to explain myself to anyone it would be to the hot guy right there." I said pointing to the male with black hair that had caught my interest earlier. Everyone looked at him and then back at me except the older woman who's mouth had dropped open in surprise, I could tell she was growing angry which made me smirk and bit down on my lower lip to keep from laughing at her, since that would probably have a negative effect on letting me talk to the young girl. The group moved a little distance away a male with brown hair and earrings pulling the woman along with him. They started talking to each other I could hear several names but I didn't know who belonged to what name so I waited patiently painting my fingernails and then my toe-nails and blowing on them so they dried quickly as I put away the nail polishes. The group was still talking when the young girl quietly left them and came over to me I raised an eyebrow slightly surprised by her actions. "My name is Taniyama, Mai may I know your name before we speak any further?" She boldly asked although I could see her body shivering a little in fear I smiled genuinely at her, "Hello Mai, my name is Amaya Katsumi. You can call me Kit." At my words she seemed to lose some of her fear and gained more courage. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Mai asked. By this time the whole group had finally noticed Mai's presence was missing and had turned to see her talking to me. I ignored them and Mai did as well as I asked, "Do you see the green line on your right thumb?" The group rushed over to us and shoved Mai into their center before she could reply to my question which angered and annoyed me slightly, and from the look on Mai's face it annoyed her as well.

I figured they wouldn't let me talk to Mai anymore so I vanished from their view and floated away deciding that I would find Mai again when it was dark out since she would probably be alone then. I knew I would be able to find her because the green line on my thumb had vibrated with power the closer I got to her. Soon enough the sun began to disappear and most people headed to their respective houses, and I began to search for Mai. I found her alone in a small apartment, however she was in the shower so I floated above her bed deciding it would be best if I waited since she would probably want her privacy. Ten minutes later according to the alarm clock, the shower finally turned off and I could hear Mai humming a song under her breath as she got dressed. Three minutes later I heard her rinse and spit and finally the door to the bathroom opened and Mai came out. I floated into an upright position and made my presence known she was startled but thankfully she didn't scream and she didn't seem too afraid of me. Trying to put her at ease since I didn't want to scare her off before I got my answers I started talking about everything and nothing and she calmed down farther and we started chatting. After two hours I left and promised to come back the next night, although before I left I asked her to not tell any of her friends seeing as how they would probably try to keep us from talking. She was only slightly hesitant to agree and we continued in that manner for eight weeks. I learned the names of all her friends, what they did, her favorite things to do and eat, her past, her growing powers her 'dream Naru' her favorite songs and that she was only 16 and she learned all about my past and favorite things to do and what I could do and my interest in the man who's name I learned was Lin, Koujo. I avoided the subject of age because I wasn't sure exactly how old I was suppose to say I was I knew I had been 18 but hundreds of years had passed since then which left me un-sure on that subject. We became close and I knew that her friends were probably getting suspicious of her so I asked her if she could see the green line on her right thumb, she couldn't and I knew she was being honest so I told her not to worry about it. I also decided to make her my honorary little sister which she was surprised to hear however she loved the idea of having an older sister, albeit a spirit. I knew it was wearing her down to keep me a secret I told her that she could tell her friends about me now I wasn't going to let myself be taking away from my new little sister. She happily agreed although I could feel her nervousness growing as she walked to the SPR building after school. I made sure to follow her sending her calmness thorough the green line that bound us together, we could talk to each other mentally as well as long as we were within a hundred yards of each other that surprised both of us when we first discovered that.

Sure enough as soon as Mai got to the SPR office she was sat down and surrounded by her friends who were determined to get it out of her why she had been acting so strange the past four weeks laughing at nothing, scowling at nothing and blushing almost every-time she saw Lin. I couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment when they pointed out the last fact, we had first discovered we could mentally communicate after I had thought about shoving Lin against the nearest wall and kissing him senseless and poor sweet Mai had let out a yelp of surprise and embarrassment, her face had resembled the color of a tomato for several hours afterwards and she hadn't been able to look at Lin again for three days without blushing like crazy. I snickered again as I thought about that, forgetting that just because they couldn't see me didn't mean they couldn't hear me. I made myself visible to them, they stopped talking and immediately got ready to 'purify' me, but before they could do anything Mai jumped in front of me and began to explain things. I forgot myself once and let my eyes wonder over Lin, only remembering the mental connection when Mai let out a squeal of embarrassment and annoyance as she whirled around hollering, "Will you quit thinking of how sexy Lin probably looks without a shirt on I'm trying to keep them from purifying you!" I bit my bottom lip trying to hold in the laughter that was building up inside me as everybody in the office blushed even Lin's face got pink. I almost had complete control over the laughter that wanted to erupt when Mai realized what she had just hollered out loud and her eyes bulged her face went white and her mouth dropped open she almost looked exactly like Naru who was staring at her in much the same fashion. It was too much for me and I burst out laughing so hard and so loud that my control over my spirits floating completely left and I was rolling around and through the building doubled over in laughter I flew through the walls, floors, furniture and people and back again. It took me an hour to actually regain control over my spirit form and another hour to actually stop laughing entirely. When I finally stopped laughing I floated my way back to the SPR building to find a still blushing Mai just finishing up her explanation on who I was and why I was there. She shot me a slightly annoyed and embarrassed look to which I gave an un-repentant grin and mentally reminded her of the many times she thought about Naru. She bit her lower lip and I could feel her embarrassment and acknowledgement through our mental connection as well as the green line so I decided to make my presence known to the now sitting SPR members. However I couldn't help myself so I reappeared right behind Lin and in my best imitation of his voice I stated, "I'm sexy and I know it!" Everyone jumped in shock their heads swiveling to look at Lin who had turned towards me as I floated to his left side I gave him a big grin and said in my normal voice making sure to eye him up and down, "Yes you are sugar!" The other SPR members laughed and Mai's embarrassment faded and she chuckled a bit as all of their attentions was now on me.

Needless to say Lin tried not to get near me to much but I made sure to keep him on his toes, and I helped out on several jobs and made friends with almost all of the group members. It wasn't until eight months later when we were about to head back from a job that John, the Catholic priest, asked me about why I hadn't 'moved on yet.' I was painting a stolen paint by number picture so I didn't stop to think as I answered honestly, "Because I'm not dead yet." I didn't pay attention to the hush that fell over the group at my answer as I poked my tongue out slightly in concentration as I painted the small freckle like spots on a falling autumn leaf. "What do you mean you're not 'dead yet'?" Lin's deep voice asked that caught my attention and I pulled the paintbrush straight up so I didn't accidentally mess up my painting before I turned my complete attention to Lin. "Exactly what you think, I'm not a ghost I am simply a spirit, my body is alive somewhere I just haven't been able to find it yet." I replied. The whole group just stared at me for several minutes as they processed what I had just told them, I was about to go back to my painting when Mai began to cry. Immediately concerned I floated over to her and pulled out a box of Kleenex's I had lifted from a store, "Hey, what's wrong lil sis?" I asked dropping the box in front of her so it became usable to humans again as I hovered beside her unsure of what was wrong. "You…you're…" Masako Hara who I called the lifeless doll (we really didn't get along) spoke up, "What's the matter your parents to disgusted to have a daughter like you so they hid your body? Maybe your parents shouldn't have crossed breeds." She said in a mocking down-grading way. Anger surged in me and I flew at her not noticing that my now clawed hands had actually made themselves at home around her very warm and physical neck, I felt my teeth lengthen and I knew my eyes were bleeding into their crimson color my body was pulsing getting ready to transform into my true form my voice deepened into a rough alto and it sounded like several voices speaking at the same time as I snarled at the now choking girl in-front of me, "Don't you use your disgusting tongue to speak ill of my parents! They gave their lives to ensure that I would live, and they died without a fight because they were too busy concentrating on making sure my body and spirit were put in an immortal time-lock so I could awaken in a better world you worthless piece of humanity it was that same disgusting line of thought that caused your 'breed' to kill my human mother and my yuki father and I will see you eternally tormented by the lowest most vile spirits before I let you speak ill of them!" I roared in her face my hair whipping around in a wind of my own power my spirit ready to shred its human form for my natural form when the smell of blood caught my animal's attention. I was still angry and ready to kill the worthless girl in front of me but the scent of that blood tugged at my animal in a more primal way I turned towards the source. It was Lin his wrist was bleeding and he was holding a bloody knife in his other hand, I dropped the girl my attention now solely focused on Lin's bleeding wrist, my anger dissipated as I floated over to Lin. I gently lifted Lin's bleeding wrist to my mouth and licked it without thinking that I shouldn't be able to actually touch a human physically much less taste the copper substance that was now sliding down my throat as I cleaned his wrist, my saliva healing his wound almost instantly. I heard several gasps but my attention wasn't diverted and after cleaning up all the blood that had fallen from the wrist to the fingers I raised my eyes to meet Lin's. The wind had blown the hair out of his right eye which was usually covered his right eye was blue and his left eye was grey but that wasn't what caught my attention what caught my attention was the emotion that his eyes were conveying. Without a thought I leaned into his neck and nuzzled it before biting down and marking him. I could feel his surprise but ignored it as I licked my mark making sure it quit bleeding and memorized his scent before I pulled back. My claws and fangs retracted themselves and my hair stopped moving as I drew my power back into myself as I stared into his eyes I felt at peace and I could see attraction hidden in his eyes, I jerked myself back up into the air away from the SPR group. "I need some time to myself." I said not looking at the group before I disappeared from their sights and left Japan as fast as I could.

 **TWO YEARS LATER:**

After six months of hard-core searching I had found my body and now I was physically alive. I wasn't too concerned about my yuki features since I had noticed that there were humans who got surgery to look like I naturally did. All I had to do was change my clothing style and if people asked about my eyes I said they were colored contacts which most people automatically guessed. I had used my knowledge of computers to create an identity for myself so I could get a license and buy a motorcycle and house. I hadn't gone back to Japan ever since that night two years ago when I had lost control of my anger and almost killed Masako Haru and had marked Lin as my mate. For a job I used my natural talents and became a singer/songwriter as well as a murder mystery author under the name Crimson Snow. I had sold several million copies of each of my three books and my self-made CD was gaining a lot of attention however I refused to show my face or release my real name to the public which helped sell the books since humans just love a good mystery. My body had aged to look twenty-two in the year and six months that I had been alive however after that I knew I wouldn't age anymore for a very very very long time. The green line that had kept me tied to Mai had disappeared after I found my body and I was slightly relieved although I felt bad that after promising her that I wouldn't leave her alone I had done just that but I wasn't sure of my reception back into her life after nearly killing her friend and I didn't want to put a strain on her relationship with the SPR group who undoubtedly didn't want anything to do with me so I didn't try to contact her. I sighed and cracked my neck as I walked towards the old firehouse building that I had re-created into my soundproofed home/recording studio/gym. Something tingled and pressed up against my senses but I was too mentally and physically tired to check it out so instead I ignored it and unlocked my door before grabbing the mail and walking inside. I went through the mail and seeing that there wasn't anything of interest I tossed it all onto the table by the door and after re-locking the front door I walked upstairs intent on grabbing a quick shower before going to bed even thought it was only 4p.m. However inspiration for lyrics to a melody that I had been unable to write lyrics to struck as I was brushing my teeth and I headed to the studio wanting to record the lyrics while they were fresh in my head. I played the music, my back was to the studio door so I didn't notice a figure enter the room as I began to sing. **(** **insert Everybody's Fool sung by Evanescence here)**

I was pleased with how well the lyrics fit in with the already recorded music and made sure to save the new lyrics before turning off the lights and various equipment in the recording room and opened the sound-proofed doors only to freeze as my tired gaze landed on a familiar face and my nose smelt a familiar scent. I swallowed down the fear that was growing in me and tilted my head down slightly meeting the eyes of one eighteen year old Mai Taniyama. "Hey little sister what's up?" I expected the slap and the anger however the tears, apology and love filled hug were something I did not expect and was very un-sure of how to respond to I hugged her back after a moment of un-surety and after several minuets we parted only then did I realize that I was crying to. Mai told me that after I had left the SPR group had kicked Masako out and Lin had had his familiars try to find me, they even tried to find a way to use the green line that connected me and Mai however the line was severed and they weren't sure what had happened to me. "Lin hasn't been the same and sometimes when he doesn't know Naru is looking he will cry." Mai told me. I flinched at the thought, "Well then I guess I should go see him." I told Mai sounding confident but inwardly I was nearly bursting with fear of rejection and anger at myself for causing Lin to cry. Mai had had a dream that led her to the outskirts of New York where I was living she hadn't told anyone where she was going because she hadn't wanted to get anyone's hopes up. I nodded in agreement with her and asked her to spend the night and I would personally take us to Tokyo. "How are you going to do that?" Mai asked as I let her choose one of the five bedrooms I smiled, "I couldn't do much as a spirit but in my physical body I have a lot of power and one such power is the ability to travel in an invisible orb that's faster than any jet, I just need the energy to do it which is why I need to sleep tonight." I said. Mai agreed and we said goodnight and I went to the bedroom right across the hall and for the first time since I had learned that I couldn't let other people see me as a child I slept soundly. The sun was barely rising when I awoke, I quickly showered, ate and brushed my teeth before waking Mai so she could do the same while I got dressed and brushed my thigh length hair out. I decided to wear a comfortable pair of low-rider jeans with a black off the shoulder fuzzy sweater since it was growing colder outside. I paired that with black leather ankle boots, my left earring was a onyx dragon with ruby eyes that looked to be wrapped around my ear with the tail poking out from the bottom and the head just above the tip of my elf like ear, I left my right ear empty and went to get Mai who was in the middle of doing her make-up. She asked me if I wanted her to put some on me and I politely refused, I hated the smell and the feeling of make-up but since humans don't have the same sensitive nose as me they didn't know just what that stuff smelt like.

Finally Mai was ready and her over-night bag had been repacked. I made sure all of my bills were paid and my wallet was chained to my pants and put in my back pocket so it didn't fly off when I took us to Japan. I took us straight to the SPR building but stopped right outside the door half because Mai begged me to give her a minute so she didn't throw up in front of everyone and half because I just froze from an emotional overload. However before either of us were ready the door to the SPR building flew open and the tall figure of my mate filled the door frame. I wasn't sure what to do, or say and my emotions were freaking out and then he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug so tight that I knew if I wasn't more than a human I would have had broken ribs I hugged with just a little less intensity and when we pulled back from the hug we met in the middle for a very passionate kiss that I'm sure had everyone who saw it blushing. After several minutes of making out with Lin, we reluctantly pulled back from each other so the other members of the SPR could get in their angry 'don't you ever leave us like that again!' threats before giving me bear hugs. After they had all hugged or in Naru's case shook my hand, Lin immediately pulled me back into his side his left arm wrapping around my waist and his right hand laced in with my right hand which was wrapped around his waist. _"Mom, dad, I found a home and a family that accepts me for me and a mate that I have no doubt will father many kits. I'm okay now so wherever you are just know everything is going to be okay for me."_ I thought as I listened to everyone talking. I was home and I was never leaving again.

 **MY ENDING IS NOT WHAT I WANT IT TO BE BUT I HAVE LOST MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT AND MY BRAIN IS SHUTTING DOWN FROM EXAHSTION SO THIS IS HOW IT WILL END. SORRY THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
